puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
No Fear (crew)
The crew No Fear was founded on the Sage Ocean on July 7 2006 by three brothers who fear nothing and have nothing to lose: Rodi, Trroy & Vienni. The crew treats people evenly - all are equal until they prove themselves. They belong to the warriors of the old way who have joined the new. Public Statement This crew is Created for all thanx to every 1 helpped n this crew who staied & who left they all we'll remain remembered only reason is 2 have fun no boss no nothing fill where u suited the best where u can provied the best of u ... & that's all what we seek don't laz so u we wont be up ur ass to push u to work Crew Articles A few rules of courtesy to follow aboard our ships: #Always respect the officers in charge. We use the term commanding officer (CO) and executive officer (XO). The CO is vital as the battle navigator of the ship, so respect him/her and don't heckle him, especially during battle. A CO/XO system is used on larger ships, and the XO will call out orders. Go to him/her for questions, not the CO. #We do not tolerate spamming (repeated lines of chat) or excessive swearing. There are people of all ages YPPing worldwide and we need to respect that. #We don't use Permission to board (PTB) in our crew. It's unnecessarily formal and we're a casual, fun-loving crew. #We don't tolerate idlers and slackers. Everyone else works hard and plays hard, so there should be no reason why you shouldn't. If you do need to idle (AFK - away from keyboard) for a minute or two (i.e. bathroom break, etc.), please tell your CO/XO before doing so unless you want to be accidentally planked. #Do NOT ask to gun or duty nav during pillages unless you have renowned or above. Just because you are pirate doesn't mean you can gun, ask us first. We look for responsible gunning, so begging won't help you get a gun order; it'll only hurt you. And do not ask to practice gunning. Battles are the worst time to practice; please practice in the navy instead. #No shouting aboard our ship. Only the officers are allowed to shout, to differentiate between normal chat and orders. #If stations are completely filled and you can't find a spot, you are given permission to laze about. BUT, our policy is that you don't afk, play games (poker, rumbling, treasure drop, drinking, etc.) aboard the ship. It's rude to the working members of your crew to do so, so please refrain from it. You will be automatically planked if we catch you gaming. #Do not go up to the crow's nest. Only officers have business up there, you do not. If we catch ya you up there, you will be automatically planked. #We promote people when we port, so please don't ask the CO/XO when they're busy bnaving or shouting out orders. They don't have the time to settle down and check your stats. We'd be happy to check for your promotion, but only when things have settled down. Happy Pillaging!! For Officers Anyone taking out ships must put the ship back into a HABITABLE island. Failure to do so will result in a demotion unless you give me a darn good reason why you left it there. In addition, please keep the ship supplied exactly like you've found it or at least put enough money in the coffers so that the next person can buy supplies for the ship. Thanks. You have a ship so you can run your own pillage at anytime you want to without have to depend on ships to be locked up. But the main thing in the crew.... never forget to have fun.... that is what we are here for!!!! Promotion Requirements To Become a: *Crew member: Just ask any of us! =D *Pirate: Have 2 broads and 1 Solid in Piracy skills (Pirate Badge required) *Midshipman - Officer in Training (OIT): If you have bold colored stats in the skills mentioned below and standings above distinguished and you have aspirations to become an officer, talk to us. Most of our OITs (and therefore officers) will be chosen by the SOs and Captain based on their performance and loyalty to the crew, but I'd love to hear from any aspiring, potential officers. =) As a potential officer, you are required to register in our crew and flag forum. It's only to help ye! *Officer: Broad in most pirate skills (sails, carp, bilge, guns and dnav), 2 MASTER stats (one must be in gunning), and 1 RENOWNED in another piracy stat. You must have Master or above in Battle Navigation as well. Our trust (i.e. at least a week's worth of dedication seen by officers) is very important and we expect loyalty. We test all of our officers. Please come to one of the higher ranked officers once you have these stats in place. A simple multiple choice test AND a real pillage test will be administered before you are promoted to officer. (Officer Badge required) You are required to register for the crew and flag forum. *Fleet officer: Higher experience/standings (Solids/Weightys/Renowneds/etc.) in piracy puzzles and higher level of trust from the officers. This requires an increased amount of leadership and responsibility. We will ask officers personally for this rank. Please do not beg for this position. You will be approached. *Senior officer: Higher experience/standings in piracy puzzles and highest level of trust from the officers. This requires an increased amount of leadership and responsibility. We will ask officers personally for this rank. Please do not beg for this position. You will be approached. (Senior Officer Badge required).